


I'm See through

by Achrya



Series: Shadows Even in the Dark [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Explicit Sexual Content, Fairies, M/M, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Achrya
Summary: Gladio doesn't like Prompto to see him when he's shifted. Prompto doesn't like leaving Gladio alone after the moon. They make it work.





	I'm See through

**Author's Note:**

> Fairy porn was wanted and so fairy porn was had.

It wasn’t the sounds of life, birds chirping outside, someone wandering around on the floor above him, muffled voices he couldn’t be bothered to focus his hearing on, or even the light he could feel falling over his face that woke him up. He was aware of them, frowned against the pounding in his head the noises caused and turned his head away from the window, but only after he was already on his way to the land of the waking. No, what woke him up was weight on top of him, something soft and feather light brushing against his skin, and slick, soft warmth stroking his cock.

He sighed, brow furrowing as more and more awareness returned. He ached all over, a reminder that the night before had been the moon and that he was in the basement of the citadel, locked up ‘just in case’. It was his own doing; he couldn’t trust himself when the forced shift came over him, bringing with it a burning rage that nearly blocked out rational thought and a huge body that could cause untold destruction. Once he got going he was damn near unstoppable.

There weren’t many ways to put down a rampaging werebear besides a silver and clove bullet to the heart or brain, neither an easy shot to make.

“Prom,” He groaned as fingers rubbed over the head of his cock; his hips rolled up into that soft grip. He could smell him, a near indescribable something that invoked images of warm breezes off of the river, hot summer days, simmering heat off of pavement, and sunsets that lingered forever, and hear the familiar hummingbird quickness of his heart beat.

“Yeah?” Prompto asked, an odd note to his voice. It was higher than usual, a little frayed around the edges with sadness. That made Gladio open his eyes finally, intent on questioning his lover, but his breath caught in his throat before he could.

Prompto was hovering above him, straddling his thighs, completely naked. Which wasn’t a new sight but it had never been like this, with his hair unstyled and falling into his face, blue eyes soft behind his rarely seen glasses, beautiful wings stretched out behind him like some sort of otherworldly cape. The hazy rays of the sun were coming through his rice paper thin wings, making them less ivory and more transparent, fracturing into rainbow shapes and beams that fell over the bed, over Gladio’s body, and over Prompto himself. Dust danced in the rainbows, trembled and tumbled as Prompto’s wings moved, spreading and then coming back together in slow beats, and he looked almost ethereal, regal, as the light haloed around him.

Rainbows caressed his pale skin, slipped back and forth over it like Gladio’s fingers often did, trailing over his thighs, arms, chest.

There were a lot of things Gladio had intended to say. Scolding Prompto for opening up the cage before Gladio was awake and could confirm he was in full control of himself. Scolding him for no doubt staying awake most of the night to stand outside of the barred door, watching over him even though he knew he didn’t have to. Even though Gladio knew watching him shift, the way the fur fell away and his body deflated, bones twisting and splintering and regrowing, teeth sliding back into his gums, upset Prompto. He wanted to complain about being sore and tired, which was all absolutely true. He felt like he’d been through the ringer (but having his body forced into a full shift and back was very much that) everything down to his teeth ached. Hell, even his scalp was stinging.

It was all there, all the tip of his tongue, but Propto was also there, smiling gently as his hand dragged up and down his cock. He was hard, precum beading from the slit, but the arousal curling in his stomach was a gentle burn, soft and filling him slowly, not at all like the sharp demanding need he usually felt.

Gladio didn't really do soft any more. It wasn't his nature.

“How you feeling?”

Gladio’s hands found Prompto’s hips; his fingers were still tipped in claws and when he opened his mouth his words were slightly slurred from teeth that hadn’t quite returned to their fully human state.

“Hurting.” Prompto knew about the change too well for Gladio to bother with a lie. “I appreciate the wake up but not sure I’m gonna be much good for you right now.”

Prompto laughed, husky and sweet in the quiet of the room. “Don’t worry big guy. I’m going to take care of everything.”

Gladio licked over his teeth, self conscious in spite of himself. They didn’t fool around much even when he was midshift, like he was now. He’d always assumed Prompto was uncomfortable with the idea, which he understood. It was a little too much animal, in appearance and behavior, or so he’d always thought. When they did do things like this it was always Gladio who started it, who grabbed the fairy and slammed him down, and Prompto who laid back and allowed it.

“Could wait. Don’t have to.”  

Prompto’s response came in the form of him lifting up on his knees to hover above him then, eyes locking on Gladio’s, lowering himself onto his cock. Gladio’s head lolled back, mouth opening into an O of pleasure as silken heat wrapped around him and sucked him in deep. He heard the groan he let out echoed above him. Prompto was already slick and worked open and Gods, a jolt went through him at the thought of Prompto touching himself, fingering himself open, while he slept to be ready for this.

He gripped Prompto’s hips a little tighter (but not too tight. He was Fey, so he was sturdier than a human but it would be so easy for Gladio to hurt him, too damn easy, and somehow Prompto trusted him anyway.) and licked his lips.

“Prompto, I-”

“Shh.” Prompto murmured, hips raising up the barest amount and swiveling just so as he came back down. He rocked forward, grunting as his eyelids lowered and lips parted, telling Gladio how good it felt without saying a word. Gladio shuts his mouth, too big and too sharp teeth grinding together.

Prompto started to move, shallow rolls of his hips as his body tightened and gripped Gladio. His cock rubbed against slick walls, delicious friction sending sparks up his spine and more of that gentle heat spilling into his gut. One of Prompto’s hands fell onto his chest, pressed firmly as he leaned forward some, changing the angle until-

“Ah!” His back arched, body stretching and shivering. Another roll of his hips, rising up a little higher and coming down harder, and Gladio groaned again. “You feel so good inside of me. So big, long and thick. Filling me up, stretching me open so wide I feel it for hours after, can’t think about anything but being stuffed full of your cock.”

The words came with a quickened pace and bouncing, Prompto rising up until only the head of Gladio’s cock was in him them coming back down, bearing down around him. Gladio let out a hiss of air through his teeth and his hips stuttered up, met Prompto’s body with a slap of sweaty skin against skin and then both were moaning, losing themselves to it.

Prompto leaned closer, pressed their mouths together with an urgency that stole Gladio’s breath. The fairy licked over his lips, sighed into his mouth, and then he was moving faster, mumbling filthy things for only Gladio to hear. Gladio’s hand slipped up, over skin that was beginning to become slick with sweat (he could smell it, salty tang mixing with everything else) until he was at his lower wings. He didn’t touch them, he was far too afraid of tearing the delicate looking things, but did circle his thumb against the fleshy base of the left one. Prompto yelped, jerking up and away as soft, velvety heat went vice tight around him.

Another touch, a little harder, dragging around where skin gave way to wing, and Prompto shook, shouted his name at the ceiling.  Then, face flushing cherry red, slapped his hand over his mouth. Embarrassed as he may have been he kept going, rode Gladio’s cock as Gladio touched him, moving between his wings and thumbing along his spine and where he knew the wing muscles were. He felt them pulling and flexing under his fingers, dug into them and Prompto whimpered, eyes slamming shut.

The next time their bodies met the fairy ground down against him, hips swiveling in a tight circle, lingering with Gladio in deep. Gladio fucked up into him next, ignored the burning in his mucles in favor of relishing that wonderful sensation of Prompto’s body spasming around him. It was hard and fast and perfect, bodies coming together with wet slaps, and fuck, Prompto was always so damn perfect for him, like he’d been made for him and no one else.

Hitched breaths and muffled shouts melting into panted breaths and sweating. And yet not as frantic as it could be, as it often was. He didn’t lose himself, grounded in the moment by the sight of Prompto above him, wings beautiful and shimmering in the sun, sweat sliding down over his skin, all of his senses focused in on the man above him.

Prompto wrapped a hand around his cock and was coming all over Gladio’s chest with a few hard pulls. Gladio surged up and flipped them over, tiredness forgotten as Prompto hit the soft bed beneath him. He looked…amazing, face red, wings and golden hair fanned out on the black sheets, chest rising and falling from exertion.

Gladio didn’t think he could ever want anything as much as he wanted Prompto.

He pushed the fairy’s legs up until they were nearly at his chest then pushed back into him in one bed rattling thrust. His head spun when fluttering walls gripped him tight, dragged him in, and Prompto quaked under him.

Gladio fucked into him hard and was met with encouraging shouts. Prompto’s back bowed, bringing him up off of the bed, and his hand shot back, slammed against the wall behind the bed; it cracked around his palm like it was glass and not concret, a rare show of the strength a fey possesed. It didn’t take much for Gladio to find release, not with Prompto making those sinful noises. He emptied himself into Prompto’s convulsing passage with a roar that he would have found alarming normally, vision whiting out.

When it came back he moved as quickly as he could, helping Prompto unfold himself before collapsing onto the bed next to him.

“You were supposed to let me do the work.” Prompto grumbled as he rolled over to cuddle against his side. Gladio curled an arm around him, dragged him so close Prompto had to put one of his legs up on him to fit. “You’re going to be feeling that later.”

He was feeling it already, body eager to remind him that it was battered and bruised and not happy about all that activity. His back was screaming, his thighs were burning, and his arms felt like they were made out of lead. But it was worth it so he just hummed noncommittally and pressed a kiss to the top of Prompto’s head.


End file.
